The water drinking way at past is an artificial operating mode, i.e., a user fills water in a teapot and then puts the teapot on a heater, and after switching on the heater, the user needs to keep an eye on it and switches off the heater when water boils. As the user cannot leave, time is wasted, and also inconvenience is caused to the user.
With the advancement of science and technology, the technology of drinking water is no longer limited to the way in which water is boiled and someone needs to keep an eye on it as before. There has developed a water dispenser, a water boiler and other equipment in the prior art, and the internal technical features thereof can automatically heat water to produce drinking water which is then immediately drunk conveniently, as long as water is filled in the equipment.
However, when the existing drinking water bucket is switched on to allow water to flow into the teacup, people in the surrounding environment are affected by high volume and interference caused by air flowing back into the water. In addition, because air flows back into water through a water outlet hole, it prevents water flowing into the teacup, and water cannot flow out evenly. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the equipment.